A license management system, or license manager, may be a tool utilized by software vendors or end-user organizations to control the licensing of software applications. A license manager, such as IBM License Use Management® (LUM) (IBM LUM and all IBM LUM-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation and/or its affiliates) may be used as a tool within a software asset manager. License management systems may prevent piracy and other unauthorized uses of software in order to protect software license agreements. Software licensing systems may implement various licensing models, such as product activation, trail licenses, subscription licenses, feature-based licenses, and floating licensing.